Our love is eternal
by XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx
Summary: Aziza believed she wasn't meant to be loved. And, for a while, she was okay with that. But when she accidently runs into the young and handsome Pharoah Atem. Her views on love completely change. Atem/Oc
1. Chapter 1 Love at first sight

Aziza hummed softly to herself as she walked through the market. Today was such a beautiful day that she couldn't refuse to stay indoors. So, seeing that the house was in need of a few things, she decided to spend some of her hard earned money from her job on a few things.

Aziza continued to hum her soft melody as she shopped around for more things for the house. While walking through some shops, she saw a group of traveling dancers performing for the villagers. She tried hard to ignore the sound of the music being played by the performers but the growing feeling in her belly refused to be ignored. Letting the feeling inside her win, she walked over to the small growing crowd that was enjoying the small entertainment.

Quietly, she pushed her way through the small group until she was in front of the crowd. She watched in amazement as the female and male dancers moved to the beat of the music. Their movements were so lively and upbeat. She envied the way the girls danced. Their movements were like the waters of the Nile, Moving softly and quietly yet fiercely. It was like they were casting a spell upon the crowd and everyone was falling into their mystical power.

Having enjoyed herself enough, Aziza prepared to leave. Grabbing a hold of her many bags, she turned to leave but was stopped by one of the male dancers who grabbed her arm.

"Please, join us." The dancer said. Turning around to face him, she saw that he was a young male that was roughly around nineteen to twenty years of age. He was very tall and somewhat muscular built. He had short shaggy brown hair that lay perfectly along his face and neck.

Aziza blushed a bit and shook her head quickly.

"I- I'm sorry but I must be heading home." She said softly. She gave him a small bow and starting walking past him and through the crowd.

"Wait! Please! "The male dancer yelled as he ran after her. Catching up to her, he gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Please join us. All you have to do is one dance." He pleaded.

Aziza sighed. She knew she he wasn't going to give up until she had said yes so she gave in. she gave him a small nod and he smiled.

"My name's Amemu. What's yours?" he asked as he escorted her back towards the makeshift stage where his friends were playing. Amemu took her bags and placed them on the side of the stage so they wouldn't be in the way and walked back over to Aziza.

Amemu looked over at his friend and gave him the cue to start playing again. The male on the drums nodded and started playing. Aziza felt self conscious being the center of attention and immediately regretted agreeing to dance with Amemu and his group.

Amemu and his friends started dancing just as the male on the drums kicked up the tempo. Aziza stood still for a couple of minutes. She was slowly calming her rattled nerves that desperately screamed for her to run off stage and make a straight dash for home. As the feeling slowly went away, Aziza started moving along to the music. Swaying her hips side to side with the beat of the music. Aziza moved gracefully through the music and little by little the crowd began to get bigger and bigger. Soon a large crown was surrounding Aziza and the others. Some dancing along to the music while others watched the beautiful maiden dance gracefully in front of the large crowd.

Atem sighed boredly as he rode in his royal carriage through the lower parts of Egypt. He couldn't explain it, but lately he had become extremely bored. He became so bored that he started neglecting his royal duties as pharaoh. At first, it didn't bother his high priest. They figured that he just needed to relax. But, after a month of this they became extremely worried. Simon Muran, his most trusted and only vizier suggested that he get out and get some fresh air. Not knowing any other solutions to this problem. He decided to try Simon's idea,

And so far….it wasn't working.

Atem just couldn't understand why he was bored. He had everything he could ever want. He was a pharaoh. He held royalty within his veins in his veins. But with all that, He just couldn't understand what was missing from his life.

His carriage had been walking around Lower Egypt since noon and still nothing seemed to have caught his interest.

"My pharaoh." One of his soldiers said catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"My pharaoh, we will need to return soon. The horses are beginning to get tired." The guard said in respect.

"Very well, take me back to the palace." He replied boredly.

The guard nodded and motioned for the driver to turn around and head back towards the palace. Just as the carriage was about to head off towards his home, Atem heard the sound of music coming being played.

"Wait!" he demanded causing the driver to stop the carriage. he listened carefully for the direction of the sound. Hearing that it was coming from the center of town, he ordered his men to take him there. They followed his order without question. When the carriage made it the center of town, Atem saw that there was a large crowd surrounding a makeshift stage and a group of people who appeared to be dancing.

"What is going on?" he asked but mostly to himself

"My pharaoh, it appears that some performers are entertaining the town folk." The guard answered while observing the event that was taking place.

Atem couldn't resist the urge to go and see these performers. It was as if something was calling out to him and pulling him towards their direction. Without saying a word, he got out of his carriage and immediately started walking towards the large crowd of people.

"Everyone Make way!" one of his guards yelled making everyone that was watching move out the way and make a path for their pharaoh. Everyone bowed to him as he walked pass them and up to the front.

What he saw in front of him was something he would never forget. In front of him, was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. The way she danced made his heart race. To him she just wasn't a dancer or a beautiful woman. She was a goddess that was captivating him with her beauty.

Atem felt his heart speed up as he continued to watch her. He suddenly felt this feeling deep inside him rise to the surface and make his heart beat even faster.

He didn't know what this feeling was nor could he explain it. The only thing he knew was that he had to have the beautiful goddess standing in front of him.

As the music drew to a close. Aziza's dancing became slower. When the music stopped so did she. She stood there frozen in a pose in front of everyone slowly catching her breath. she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the crowd. Confusion showed flashed across her face as she saw that everyone was bowing except the one that was looking at her so intensely. Lavender colored eyes stared into purple irises for what seemed like hours but in reality were only for five minutes.

Aziza felt heat rise through her cheeks. She couldn't believe it even though it was happening right in front of her face. The pharaoh of Egypt was looking at her. She tried to compose herself but was failing miserably. She started to fidget feeling uncomfortable under the pharaoh's gaze. Clearing her throat, she slowly bowed down to him showing him her respect.

"Please don't. A beautiful goddess like yourself should be allowed to do such things." He said to her.

Slowly, she rose to her feet but refuse to life her head. He frowned at this. He wanted to see her face again. He wanted to see her beautiful lavender eyes that seemed to shine under Ra's rays.

"Please. Look at me." He said softly.

Aziza but rose her head meeting his gaze. She felt her heart flutter when she saw him saw smile at her.

'This can't be. I can't have this feeling again. Not again.' She thought to herself.

"Tell me your name beautiful maiden?" he asked her

"I-it's Aziza your highness." She replied looking down again. Aziza wasn't ashamed of her name. She just felt that it didn't suit her. She wasn't anything special or precious[3]. At least that's what her ex lovers always told her.

"Aziza. That's a beautiful name. it suits you." He said flashing a smile. Aziza felt herself blush at the compliment.

"My name is-"

"I know who you are my pharaoh." Aziza interrupted.

Atem chuckled and flashed another smile. Oh how she loved his laugh and his smile. Looking up at the sky, she saw Ra beginning to set which meant that it was starting to get late. Rushing over to her bags, she gathered them and started heading home.

"Wait!" Atem yelled for her but it was already too late. Aziza was half way down the road and out of his site.

Later on that night. Atem stood on his bedroom balcony that overlooked his kingdom. He silently prayed to the gods that in some way they could use their divine powers to somehow allow him to meet the mysterious beauty that he saw earlier that day. As if they had heard his plea, Khodsu [1] seemed to shine a little brighter than before in Nut's [2] beautiful sky.

Khodsu is the god of the moon in Egyptian

Nut is the goddess of the sky

Aziza's name means precious


	2. Chapter 2 Requested

Chapter Two  
Requested

It had been two weeks since Atem had seen the beautiful woman he was captivated by when he was out at the market that day. He prayed to Ra every night that he would use his mighty and divine powers to allow him to meet the beautiful girl again.

And every night, his prayers would go unanswered. That is, until today. For the past two weeks, Atem had sent out a servant that was disguised as a villager to search for the maiden that captured his heart. So far the servant had come up unsuccessful. But today when the servant came running in his throne room and sweaty and out of breath, Atem knew it was good news.

"My pharaoh. I-I have found her. She lives on the far east of the city with a small family." The servant said while catching her breath. Atem nodded then called over one of his guards, the selected guard walking in front of his throne and bowed to him.

"Follow Amunet to the maiden's house and tell her that she is requested to come to the palace." Atem ordered. The guard nodded and he and Amunet left the palace.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Aziza sat quietly in her small sand built brick window watching the villagers go about their day doing whatever they had to do for the day.

"Big sister! Big sister!" An excited child like voice yelled from downstairs. Aziza smiled when she heard her little sisters' voice call out for her. She rushed down the steps quickly and into the small living room like kitchen. Sitting at a small wooden table was her mother and a tiny young girl who looked around the age of seven with sun kissed skin and mid length black hair that was twisted into two tiny braids. Aziza smiled as she watched the young girl wave her arms around excitedly as she told her mother what she had learned at school. Aziza quietly slipped into the room and sat quietly in one of the empty chairs across from her mother and sister and continued to listen to her sister talk about her day. Finally realizing that Aziza was in the room, her sister wiggled hastily out of her mothers grip and ran towards Aziza. Ana jumped into her arms and let out a big squeal when Aziza wrapped her arms around her and swung her around.

"I missed you big sister." Ana said hugging Aziza tightly.

"I missed you too my little water lily."

Aziza gently put Ana down and took her place back in her chair. Ana climbed in her lap and continued to rant about what she had learned from school.

Right in the middle of her rant, one of the pharaoh's guards walked into the small home. Anais stood up and stepped in front of her daughters protectively making sure that the only thing standing in-between the guard and her daughters was her.

"What do you want? We've done nothing wrong so you have no right to be here." She said firmly Anais was a strong woman and very loyal. Ever since she was a child, she always obeyed the rules and never got into trouble. But she made sure to stand her ground when she needed too especially when it came to her family. Anyone who knew her knew to never invoke her wrath when it came to her babies.

"Forgive the intrusion miss. But by the orders of the pharaoh, your oldest daughter has been requested to come to the palace."

"What for?" she asked her glare intensifying making the guard uncomfortable.

"w-w-well uh- you see t-the-"

"Move aside brother. I got it from here." A voice said from behind him. The guard moved aside and let a small petit young girl in. Anais studied the young girl. The girl in front of her looked around the age of seventeen. She had long brown hair that was kept neatly in a ponytail and fair tanned skin. She couldn't really see the girls face due to it being hidden by a purple silk cloth that was wrapped around the bottom half of her face. The young girl bowed to Anais respectively.

"Please forgive him miss. Allow me to explain. You see, the pharaoh has taken a liking to your oldest daughter and has requested her presence."

Anais glare faltered a little but she still held her ground.

"Why should I believe you?"

The young girl bowed again.

"Please miss, what I tell you is not a lie. The pharaoh has been searching for her for weeks since he last saw her. His only request is to see the woman who captured his heart." Aziza blushed at the words the girl told her mother. She felt her heart give a loud thump against her rib cage which made her place a hand over it in hopes to calm her nerves.

Anais looked at her oldest daughter and sighed. She really didn't want Aziza to go the palace but since it was by the pharaoh's order, she had no choice.

"Very well, I am trusting that she will be safe with you?" the young girl nodded.

Aziza stood up from her seat from beside the small table and walked over to the guard and his sister. Before leaving with them she gave her mother and sister a comforting smile and hug and left. Anais sighed and prayed silently to the gods that they watch over her daughter safely.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Aziza, the young servant girl who she learned was named Amunet, and her brother Amu made it to the palace just as Ra was resting over the Nile. Aziza stared at the large palace in awe. Never in her life had she seen anything so magnificent. As they walked through its well lit halls, she admired the art that littered its walls and the priceless statues that silently sat in place through the long hallways.

Having admired enough of the palace's magnificent art, she continued to follow the two siblings through the palace and to what she had guessed was the palace's garden.

"Please wait here Miss Aziza. We will go tell the pharaoh that you are here." Amunet said bowing to her and then rejoins her brother to continue their duty.

Aziza stood silently in the garden waiting patiently for Amunet and amu to return with the man that had requested her presence. Twenty minutes had passed since Amu and Amunet had left here there in the garden. Feeling restless and bored, she began to walk around the garden. She couldn't believe all the flowers the pharaoh had in his garden. Some where natives but the others she couldn't recognize so she figured he got them from foreign lands that he was allied with.

'What I wouldn't give to have a garden like this.' She thought to herself as she picked a beautiful blue lotus and gently put it in her hair. She was so focused on the flowers in the garden that she failed to notice that she was being watched by the pharaoh. He smiled as he watched her dance and twirl among the flowers humming a soft tune. Stepping out from his hiding place, he walked into the garden and stood behind her as she twirled.

Noticing that she was beginning to lose her balance and fall backwards. She waited for the moment where she would feel the cool touches of the grass and sand but was surprised when she didn't feel it. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in the arms of someone. Getting a better look at her savior, she saw that it was the pharaoh himself. Quickly jumping out of his arms she bowed to him while blushing furiously.

"Please forgive me!" Atem chuckled. He gently placed his fingers under her chin lifting it.

"It is alright. You're a wonderful dancer Aziza." Aziza blushed a deep red and turned away from him so he couldn't see her red face.

"I never stopped thinking about you. The only thing that was on my mind was your beautiful face. For the last two weeks, all I wanted was to see your face."

Thump!

Aziza placed a hand over her heart again as she felt it pulse hard against her chest.

Her stomach churned with a strange fluttery feeling and slowly made its way throughout her body.

"Now that I have found you, my only request is that you stay. Stay so that I can get to know you. I want to know what makes you happy. What makes you smile. Please." Atem pleaded.

Aziza felt the brick walls that guarded her heart slowly crumbled. She didn't know why they crumbled so easily when it took her years for them to build. She made a promise to herself to never ever fall in love again and to give up on finding true love. But ever since that day at the market, she slowly felt her heart betraying her and breaking her promise.

'Maybe it'll be different this time. Give him a chance.' A voice said from inside her mind.

'I can't. I promised I would never fall in love again.'

'Would you feel right about breaking his heart like the others did yours? He's not like the others. Give him a chance.' The voice pleaded.

Atem waited patiently for the beautiful maiden to reply. As he waited he silently prayed to Ra to grant him his one wish. Just when he thought Ra had ignored him, he heard her angelic voice.

"I would love to. My pharaoh."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Anais smiled softly when she saw two of the pharaoh's guard's walk down the street with her daughter following in tow. Ana bounced around excitedly as she waited for her sister to finally come home.

"Settle down sweetheart. She's coming." Anais said trying to calm down her excited daughter. Though she couldn't really blame her for being excited she too was excited to finally have her baby back home. After being away from her oldest for nearly two months what mother wouldn't be excited about their baby finally coming back home.

Ana, not being able to contain her excitement any longer, ran towards her older sister.

"Big sister! Big sister!" Ana yelled as she ran through the crowded sea of townsfolk that was blocking her path to her sister. After a lot of struggling and pushing, Ana finally made it to her sister who stood waiting for her with open arms. Ana jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you big sister. Did you have fun with the pharaoh?" Ana asked giggling a bit.

"Yes. I did. I had a wonderful time."

"Ooh. What happened big sister? Tell me!" Aziza laughed at the hyperactive seven years old who bounced happily in her arms.

"Don't worry my little water Lilly I'll tell you and mother soon. But for now, let's not keep her waiting okay." Ana nodded and asked to be put down Aziza put her down and grabbed her hand and guided her towards her mother who waited patiently for her two daughters.

Once the two siblings made it to their mother, Aziza turned around and bowed to the two guards who so kindly escorted her home. The two guards smiled and gave a small nod and began their trek back to the palace.

Anais waited until the guards were out of view and ear shot before she grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a long waited hug.

"Oh my baby!" Anais said hugging Aziza tighter and littering her cheeks with kisses.

"Mother, stop it!" Aziza whined trying to pry herself away from her mother's death grip. After several attempts she gave up and let her mother continue her assault. Anais felt her heart swell with joy knowing that her daughter was finally home and back in her arms. Anais hugged her tighter as tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes and flow down her sun kissed cheeks. She silently thanked the gods for protecting her precious treasure and sending her home safe and sound.

Aziza became worried when she felt something warm on her shoulder and slowly slide down her arm. Gently pulling away from her mother she saw that she was crying.

"Mother, what is wrong? Has someone hurt you?" Anais smiled and shook her head wiping away her tears.

"No my little angel I'm fine. I'm just happy. Come now let's go inside I made you your favorite meal."

Aziza smiled and nodded while Ana ran inside the house chanting "Dinner Dinner!" The two older females laughed and followed the hyper child inside. The females sat around the small wooden table and caught up on past memories and old news they had heard around town and from the townsfolk.

"I can't believe they got a divorce they were so happy together."

"I know but Mr. Junta bit off more than he could chew. The poor woman cried for days. But she's fine now slowly recovering."

Aziza shook her head in disappointment at the news that she had just heard. Apparently while she was away, their neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Junta had had a falling out which resulted in a temporary separation. Though Mr. Junta didn't see it as that while they were separated, he went out and cheated on his wife with another woman. When Mrs. Junta found she was furious and demanded a divorce.

"Poor ." Aziza thought sadly.

"Anyway, enough about that How were things at the palace sweetie?" her mother asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was wonderful mother! Everyone was so nice and treated me with such kindness." Aziza said full of joy. Anais smiled at the good news. That settled her worries of having to storm the castle and most likely be put in prison.

"That's good to hear, how about the pharaoh?"Aziza's face turned a deep cherry red at the mention of his name. Her mind began to flash with memories of the time she had spent with Egypt's handsome king. She tried hard to hide her growing blush that was slowly creeping up across her face but was failing miserably.

"H-h- he treated me as if I were his queen." She replied putting her head down trying to hide the blush across her face. Ana saw her sister's face and instantly became worried.

"Mama big sister is sick her face is red!" Ana yelled before running into the kitchen and grabbing a wet rag and bucket. Ana came back with the bucket and rag and began to wipe her sisters red face. When she saw that it wasn't going away she began to scrub the rag across her face hoping it would help.

"Mama, her face won't go back to normal." Ana whined Anais laughed and shook her head.

"Ana, she's not sick. She's blushing."

Ana looked at her sisters face again and saw what her mother was talking grabbed her sister's cheeks and started observing them.

"Why is she blushing mama? Did the pharaoh kiss her while she stayed at the palace?" Ana asked her mother while still holding her cheeks. Anais laughed at her daughter's question while Aziza's face went even darker.

Aziza tried to calm down the wild blush that littered her face. Even though half of what they were saying was true. She didn't want them to know that. Though the feeling in her stomach was constantly bothering her. She did want to tell her mother the things that had happened while she was at the palace. But she promised Isis that she would keep what happened a secret. Aziza frowned. She hated keeping things from her family. She always believed an honest family is a happy healthy family. And right now she was breaking one of the very rules she always followed.

After cleaning up that night's dinner, and catching her father up on current events, she bid her family goodnight and headed for bed.

"I'm worried Hetek." Anais said while brushing her hair in front of her vanity.

"About what dear?"

"I know she's a grown woman now but I don't want her to leave us just yet. I just want to hold onto her for a little while longer." Anais replied her voice cracking a little.

Hetek could understand his wife's pain. Along with his wife he to become attached to Aziza He to feared the day where she would find that special someone and start a life of her own. No matter how much he prayed to the god's to postpone that day. His prays always feel on deaf ears.

The tall tanned skin man ran a hand through his soft brown hair and walked over to his now sobbing wife. He enveloped her into a comforting hug and let her cry out her sadness.

For most of the night, the halls of the small home were filled with quiet sobs of a saddened mother. By sunrise of the next morning, Anais couldn't cry anymore tears. She lay quietly in her husband's arms quiet and limp.

"We'll have to tell her soon." Anais said after a long silence.

"I know my love. I know."

"Please Ra. Please don't let her hate us." Anais hugged her husband tightly and silently fell into a long awaited sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, Aziza had woken up early to start breakfast and had heard everything they had said. The black haired maiden wanted desperately to go and console her mother but for some unknown reason. She couldn't bring herself to do it.


	4. Chapter 4 Disturbing Visions

Isis sat quietly in her study as she gazed into the future with her millennium necklace. it has been awhile since Aziza had stayed at the palace by the pharaoh's request, She felt a great power radiating from the young maiden which of course peaked her interest. She didn't know what it was but as soon as she saw her, she felt as if there was this godly radiance coming from within her soul. Isis meditated quietly as she gazed into the future with her millennium item.

Flashes of the future flashed through her mind. Some of the events she saw filled her heart with joy while others made her heart ache with sadness. Not being able to find the answers she was looking for, she stopped her meditation and began to prepare herself for bed. Just as she was about to climb into bed, her millennium necklace flashed a bright gold. She gasped as rapid flashes of events flashed through her mind. Flash after flash her mind raced with new bits of information. She didn't know how long she was going to able to last with her mind overloading with memories. Just as she thought that her mind was going to explode, her necklace stopped glowing and the flashes suddenly came to a crashing halt. She stumbled to the floor holding her head in pain tears falling down her soft tanned cheeks at the unbearable pain that surged through her body. Scared out of her mind, she ran out of her room and towards the only person she could consult about what had just transpired.

She ran as quietly as she could through the palace's long golden halls. Her long golden robes trailing not far behind her in her fast and quiet footsteps she caught her breath when she stopped in front of a large golden rimmed door. Taking one last breath, she gave three loud knocks on the door and waited impatiently for its owner to open the door. A few minutes later a tall tanned skin male answered. He was tall in stature and well built for his age. He stood with pride and wisdom and possessed a protective and calming nature that would make even the most skittish and cowardly person feel protected and safe.

"isis? What is wrong?" the tall male asked looking at the petite female that stood before him looking almost ghostly pale.

" Mahad I need to talk to very urgent." Isis said pushing past him and into his room. Mahad looked at isis in shock. Isis was a very polite and well-mannered woman and would never do anything that made her seem anything of the oposite but seeing isis's new attitude Mahad knew something was wrong. Mahad closed his door and stood in front of his troubled friend as she sat in front of his bedroom fireplace.

" what's wrong isis? I've never seen you like this."

The room was silent for awhile before isis decided to speak.

" Mahad. I had a vision." Isis finally said her voice shaky with fear.

" Oh I see." Mahad replied unfazed by the sudden information. Its not that he didn't believe her, it was her role as one the pharaoh's priests so her getting visions was an everday thing to for some reason he had a feeling that this vision was more important than he had thought.

" Mahad, I fear that a terrible and threating evil will soon plague this land and threaten our very existance. I fear this enemy is stronger than any enemy we have ever faced," isis trembled profusously as the visions flashed in her mind again.

" what do you mean isis?"

" An evil that was long since buried will awaken soon and seek revenge on those who sealed it , we have to tell his highness." Isis said with pleading eyes. Mahad didn't say anything for awhile. He was slowly trying to process everything that isis told him. Surely it wasn't true Eygpt has been in peacesince the pharaoh locked the dark magic that was plaging the hearts of his people and sealing them within the seven millenium items which they now the evil isis was talking about was only a misconception.

" there's also another thing." Isis spoke breaking Mahad's train of thought.

"What is it?"

"In my vision Egypt was covered in nothing but darkness could hear the cries and screams of the people and their pleas for help. Then, out of that darkness, there was this light and it was in the shape of a human. It was like a godly presence that was using its divine powers to rid the world of evil.I don't know what this vision means or if it is even true or not. But if it is, Then this person that shines of divine purity will be or only salvation."

" If what you say is we will need to find this person and get them on our side." Mahad said. Isis nodding with a determined look on her face.

" let's just hope we aren't too late."

Unbeknownst to them. The person that would be their salvation in this upcoming evil was closer than they thought. And the evil that was in isis' vision was now putting it's plan into place.


End file.
